The disclosed invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to devices and methods for delivering an implant within a pelvic region to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions.
A variety of medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various conditions uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
A vaginal prolapse can be caused due to age or other factors and typically results in one of three types of prolapse: hysterocele, cystocele, and rectocele. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina and is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges or descends into the vagina, and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges or descends into the vagina. It is often common for multiple prolapses to occur at the same time. Treatment of vaginal prolapse can include a suturing procedure or the use of an implant for support or suspension.
Various devices and procedures are used to deliver and secure such pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. Implants can be delivered to a pelvic region through a single vaginal incision, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient. Various complications can occur due to, for example, space constraints for performing an implantation procedure. Often, implants can become damaged during delivery due to the type of delivery device and/or the type of implant, or due to excessive handling of the implant during the implant procedure. Thus, it is desirable to improve the delivery process associated with a pelvic implant to help prevent damage to the implant during implantation.
Thus, a need exists for devices and methods for delivering pelvic implants to treat various pelvic dysfunctions that provide improved coordination and organization of the placement of an implant and/or reduce damage to the implant during delivery.